Book of Blood
by Sentimental Halo
Summary: -Diary of Ray rewrite- Insisting it's not his diary, Ray lends Kai the book called,"Diary of Ray". Kai has more concerns, like breathing. However, he finds himself opening the pages of the old, worn out book after the Chinese member gets in an accident.
1. The Cover

Sentimental: Got writer's block on DoR's last chapter, so I started writing a rewritten version of it. (as I stated before lol)

Hopefully better than before! 8D

This chapter/prolouge will contain a lot of stupid.

Seriously.

And bible's are written from a computer, right? They aren't hand written, are they? I wouldn't know lol, but, if they are hand-written...um...I didn't know that.

And POV's may change from like...umm...Example time?

**Example 1: I stare as the stars fly by.**

**Example 2: I stared as the stars flew by.**

Or something. Eheh...It's a horrible habit.

(Stupid, Monkey and Glasses will be said a lot. They're Kai's nicknames for Tyson, Daichi and Kenny.)

Story Inspiration: My story: _Diary of Ray. _I just said this was a rewrite, didn't I? God, learn to read.

**Disclaimer: HOLY SHITCAKES, BATMAN! IT'S...IT'S...A GIANT, UGLY FACE! D8**

**Me: Well, wasn't that nice of him?**

---

Book of Blood

_The Cover_

---

I stormed down the halls, eyes flickering in a menacing glare as a stupid pig with a stupid hat and a stupid shirt, and a stupid coat, and stupid pants, and stupid shoes, and an especially stupid face, ran out of my sight. Did he seriously think stealing Dranzer, getting caught red handed, and running away would make his training less "deathifying", as he would say? If anything, I'm going to kill him in our next training session. Damned, stupid, retarded, pain in my...

"Kai," I glared at the neko-jin who smiled in front of me, sun-kissed eyes dancing in amusement and curiosity. His normally tightly bound raven locks were tied in a loose braid, his usual attire resting on his body, a coat sitting lightly on his shoulders. Ray Kon...I'm gonna kill this kid, he made me lose the stupid pain in my ass that just ran off with my stupid bird,"is everything all right?"

I grumbled and walked past my Chinese teammate,"Just fine, now get your ass down to the limo. If Granger's there, tell him he's going to wake up in Hell." I spat, storming away and checking the nearest room, ignoring the light chuckles from the other. "I'll be sure to tell him!" he continued to chuckle as I rummaged scornfully through the room's closet. Of course, it was bare, except for the few towels on the racks. Throwing the towels in an "unKailike" manner, I practically slammed the door shut as I walked out of the little room empty handed. Stupid towels. Stupid closets. Stupid hotels. Stupid rooms. Stupid Stupid. Stupid everything. Back in the bigger area, I got on my hands and knees and looked angrily under one of the beds.

I ended up empty sighted.

Growling, I jumped up and threw the blankets and pillows off the bed, not caring about the workers who'd have to make it. They'll probably quit once they get to Tyson's, Max's and Monkey's shared room anyway. Again, no sight of my damned blade. Only once did I take a quick glance, did I realize that this was Ray's and my room. Tyson wouldn't be stupid enough to put Dranzer in my room, would he?..Oh, who in holy hell am I kidding?! Continuing to curse every word I knew under my breath at the stupid Japanese, I did the same procedure I had to the other bed of the room, and wound up with the same results. Ready to chuck the damn mattresses out the nearest window...closest to the damn stupid pig so it would squash him and I'd be rid of his stupid, I forcefully opened the drawer of the lone desk of the room, but not before checking the top to see how stupid the stupid idiot really was, if he'd left Dranzer on top the wood. Figures, he's not that stupid. But he's still really stupid. Stupid ass...

There was a book straying in the back of the drawer, tattered and torn with age. A lump caught my eyes as I brought it closer to me, opening it up and finding my blue beyblade, the phoenix in the middle gleaming brightly as I stuffed her in my pocket. Figuring the book was just a worn out bible, I started closing it while lightly skimming through the words,"_Today was wonderful. A nice, cool breeze kept playing with my hair, the leaves were beautiful with their oranges, browns and reds, the sky was cloudless..Aah, I could keep listing things until I run out of pages. But, one thing that kept my day bright was that Kai scolded Tyson for something other than..._" I faltered, realizing this was a diary.

In my own split moment of (Oh, Lord,_ how_?) idiocy, I wondered who's diary it was. Keeping my thumb on the page I was on, I managed to flip the book over and stare at the three words practically mocking me in their faded gold. Diary of Ray. I need to stray away from Stupid, Max and Monkey, their retard is contagious. Hn, I always thought Kon would take better care of these things, especially private things, like his goddamn diary...I'm stuck with bumbling idiots.

Sighing, I picked up the book, seeing it was my responsibility as team captain to give it back to Kon. The idiot didn't even have a lock or anything...why did he even have a diary anyway? I thought that was for girls? "Kai, are you all right?" I raised an eyebrow at Mr.Dickenson, whom appeared at the doorway; his head as bald as ever while his moustache grew bigger than my grandma's. The old man eyed the beds warily before turning back to me,"We're all ready to go, we just need you." I scoffed, flipping the book up and down lazily in my hand, making sure not to drop it as it seemed fragile enough to break at the fall. Suddenly remembering the backpack hanging from my shoulder, I shrugged it off and placed the book inside with all my other belongings. Sliding past Mr.Dickenson and down the stairs, I flatly replied,

"I thought this team had me when I was declared captain?" Putting on my boots, I walked into the crisp air of Japan's fall, heading to the limo infront of the hotel. We had special reservations on the first floor so Stupid wouldn't wake any neighbouring rooms, Max and Monkey wouldn't get lost and it made some things easier for Ray and Kenny. How and what, I'm not sure. I didn't really care either. If I did care, it was about their training. Or when Hilary was with us on her bloody mess of the month; everyone cares then, it's just too traumitizing if you don't. Am I ever thankful that girl isn't with us right now. She's fine with helping us train (although I _am_ the captain), but her screaming is too much to bear. I have enough yelling to hear and do with Stupid, Max and Monkey around.

Getting into the overstretched car, I sat in the back (away from the three people whom I've mentioned a lot) beside the window, Ray inbetween myself and Glasses. "So, what took you so long, Kai?" placing my bag on the floor and putting my seatbelt on, I glowered up at the three curious faces looking over their seats at me. Hn'ing, I glared out the window, watching as Mr.Dickenson made his way to the limo. "Kai! I asked you a question!" Stupid continued to pester me, the other two joining in, the Chinese beside me chuckling and Glasses not caring. Staring at the trio through the corner of my eye, I smirked.

"I was looking for your brain, Granger, until I remembered its funeral the day you were born."

"Oh, well why didn't you say so?...HEY!" the others found it quite amusing, but, bugging Stupid was getting pretty boring. His reaction was always the same. After the commotion died down, the three up front started talking about something. I wasn't interested, the road slowly and steadily moving faster as the limo started to get us to our destination was much more fascinating. Not all that much into the ride, around maybe thirty minutes or so, trio up there were already fast asleep with excitement, Glasses also was getting a nap, seeing as I heard him mumbling about Dragoon needing major repairs over the coarse of the night, and Ray..was just sitting there as I continued looking out the glass. Mr.Dickenson was up front with the driver, our conversations blocked by the wall and closed little window.

"Hey, Kon." I felt his eyes gazing on me, shining lightly in the window's tint, his ever shining teeth starting to blind me. What toothpaste did this kid use?!

"Yeah, Kai?" I could barely see something flicker in his eyes within the dim lighting of the window. I wondered what it was for a few seconds, but let it pass.

Reaching numbly, I pulled out the book from my bag and handed it over to the Chinese, not even caring to look,"I found your diary during my last minute round of,'Find-Tyson-And-Kill-Him'. You should take better care of your things."

A small silence filled the limo as I retracted my hand back to my side, bored out of my mind. "Thanks, Kai..." I grunt in reply,"but, it's not my diary. It's a book I found a long time ago in my home in China, before I met you guys." I lifted my head and raised an eyebrow in curiosity. It had mentioned Stupid and I; but I did only skim through it, I might have missed the fact there might not have been a date at the top which most diaries usually have. Ray smiles brightly,"I appreciate it, though. It's a really good book, and I've already read it a couple of times. I find it interesting how it matches us perfectly. When I first picked it up and started reading, I was stoked when the title had my name on it." I hn'd and went back to staring out my window. Any minute now and we'd be at that airport.

"If you're interested, you can borrow it if you like."

"What's the plot?" I asked dully, not really interested. I had better things to do than read, the most important being breathing.

Kon sighs and I barely catch the little flicker in his eyes again. Probably just Driger shining in his eyes or something. "Well..." he paused,"It's...hard to explain, really. So many things happen, it's hard to keep up with it." a nervous laugh pops from his mouth, but he places the book on my lap. I stare at it blankly,"I'll give it to you anyway, Kai. You can read it if you want, or not, I don't really care. I've read it only a few times, but I've memorized ever chapter, so I won't need to read the book to remember. If you do ever read and decide to finish it, though, we can talk about our favourite parts if you like?"

Placing the book back in my bag, one response came to my head,"Is there a part where Ray ever shuts up?" He flushed a slight pink as he looked down at his lap, embarassed. Silence came back to the limo as I went back to my little, boring tv with only one station. Oh, it seems a commercial's come up; the airport appeared infront of us. Stupid isn't going to be happy about having to cross the road. Grabbing my bag, I hit the trio in the back of their heads, followed by a simple 'Get up.' command and I get myself out of the vehicle, shortly followed by Dickenson, Kon, Glasses and the (yet again) energetic, hyper idiots.

"Aaw, man! We have to cross the road?"

---

Sentimental: YAY:D


	2. Page 1

Sentimental: Aaw, only three reviews? I expected like 500 in these two short days! How DARE you betray me?! No, I kid lol. I love you guys, even if you don't review. 83

OH YAH. I forgot to mention, the plot will probably change majorly from the first Diary of Ray. .-.;

Yeah. Lol.

Story Inspiration: Do the hokey pokey and you turn yourself around, that's what it's all about, yah.

**Disclaimer: I actually want the Harvest Moon game for Wii more than I want Super Smash Bros. Brawl. And Brawl comes out before. Wut. I guess I just loves my Harvest Moon.**

---

Book of Blood

_Page 1_

---

Traffic didn't seem to care that we were the Bladebreakers, World Champion beybladers, as they just seemed to pass by without a care in the world. I sighed and crossed my arms in annoyance, wishing I could just flip every driver off and get to the other side. Damned traffic. Damned drivers. Damned working people. Damned people going to work. Damned airport being on the other side of the damned road. Damned road keeping the damned airport on the other side. Damned Monkey running through traffic to get to the other side...Damned idiot! I started to run after the little idiot, but only managed one step as someone rushed passed me. Stupid, Glasses and Max were yelling in a horrified frenzy, one of them gripping tightly onto my scarf. I glared intensely as Ray managed to grab Monkey's shirt and chuck him to the sidewalk by the airport. Ray didn't have as much luck as the stupid midget, the yelling three behind me would be too scared to save him, Mr.Dickenson was too old and important and I would never be able to save him from that gigantic truck speeding towards him in time.

Shit.

Instead of standing like a statue that most retards would do in that situation, Kon actually ran to try and save his own skin as well. He seemed to be fine, and actually looked like he was going to make it...but something weird happened. I'm not sure what it was, but for a split second it looked like he'd gotten punched in the face..or something, causing him to run at an angle, towards the truck. Everything seemed to go in slow motion and it seemed like Ray had gotten past the vehicle. The driver must have thought so too, as he sped up. Things seemed fine until Ray's echoing scream filled the air, the truck blocking him from our sights. After the vehicle was gone, the rest of traffic seemed to stop, or just disappear altogether, allowing us to rush over to our hurt teammate(s). I stopped short as the others rushed passed, Mr.Dickenson placing Ray on his lap as he whipped out his cellphone to call an ambulance.

I frowned as the others stood, panicking, a shaking Daichi clinging onto a crying Max and Kenny with a shouting Tyson waving his hat infront of the neko-jin's face. Ray's right side seemed to have taken most of the damage, a giant gash gaping from his temple to his ear, bleeding furiously. His lips were cut, also bleeding, his arm was badly bruised with scrapes, one of his fingers was most definitely broken and I couldn't observe any damage done to his leg, but it was most likely bruised as well. His breathing was rash and hard, a few of his ribs were probably broken or bruised. His left side was just scratched and bruising.

I glanced around as murmurs surrounded us; women, children, men, animals, everyone and everything seemed to surround us to find out what was going on. Horns started blaring again, before drivers realized there was an accident, and slowly made their way around. I edged closer to my team, as the crowd slowly realized exactly who we were, bodyguards conveniently rushing out of the airport to make sure no fans went crazy insane on our asses.

"Daichi! Why did you do that?! You could have killed yourself, and now you may have just killed Ray!" Tyson barked at the kid, who continued to imitate an earthquake. Max lowered himself and hugged the youngest member, glaring at Stupid. He couldn't match my glare, though, so Stupid didn't back off and continued to pester Monkey.

"Granger, leave the kid alone." I merely shrugged, staring down at Tyson as he in turn glared at me. Standing up, he grabbed my shirt, needing to stand on his toes just to reach my eye level. Man, he's even uglier close up. Like Daichi, he was shaking, but he was also crying unlike the other who was probably too shocked to. Tyson continued to just stare at me, angrily blinking away his tears and opening and closing his mouth trying to get the right words out. He backed down and muttered a sorry to Daichi when I wretched his hand off my shirt while I got closer to the injured. Just our luck. Now we'll need another member to battle for us, and I don't want to train anyone I don't know, so it's between Glasses and Hilary...Whoohoo.

The old man was staring sadly at Ray, his cellphone back in his pocket,"The ambulance should be here soon..." he informed, his voice cracking. Am I the only one here who wasn't crying, or close to? Sure seemed like it. A groan brought my attention down to Ray, whose eyes weakly opened, his right one barely able to. Everyone seemed to go quiet when realizing he was concious as his eyes lightly looked around, before drifting closed again. Everyone panicked when his chest stopped moving, and I was barely able to hear the sirens of the ambulance as it made its way to the scene, they were that loud in panic.

Paramedics rushed through the crowd, a stretcher handy as they picked up Ray and hurriedly drove him back to the ambulance, trying to get him breathing as they went. Cops had also arrived with the ambulance and they had headed our way, notebooks and pens out, ready to ask questions. "Kai Hiwatari, correct?" I nodded at the officer that had walked towards me, two others talking to Mr.Dickenson and the other four. "Mind explaining what happened here?"

"My teammate got hit by a truck saving another teammate from being stupid enough to run into traffic." the man raised his eyebrows, stroking his stubble before putting the pen on the notepad.

"Mind telling me their names?"

I rolled my eyes. Questions were never my thing, but you'd think it'd be obvious to know who was the one who got slammed as he just got carried away in an amublance and wasn't here. "Ray Kon; hit by a truck. Daichi Sumeragi; stupid enough to run into traffic." Nodding, the officer quickly scribbled my replies down, but I just assumed he didn't care and was losing tic-tac-toe against himself.

"What were you doing before the incident?"

"Waiting for traffic to stop being such a bitch and actually allow us to get to the airport before we missed our flight." I felt Stupid gaping at me, amazed at how much I was talking. Oh, wow, my tongue can say more than two words at a time! It's a miracle! Before my cop could ask any more questions, the other two came up and the three talked for a while, having got most their answers from Mr.Dickenson. They offered us rides to the hospital seeing as though they'd come in two cars and our limo had driven off. Mr.Dickenson, Daichi and Kenny went in one while I went with the other two. _You're considerate, Mr.D._ At least they were silent for most of the ride to the hospital.

"He'll be all right...Won't he, Kai?" I turned my head to look at Max who sat between Stupid and I, his ocean eyes cornered in absolute misery and not much hope. I shrugged and turned back to the window, watching as the road continued to zip past.

Only when I knew Stupid was going to open his mouth and yell his ugly voice off at me, did I reply,"I'm not fate, Tate, I don't know how well he's going to turn out." I knew Max nodded and went back to twiddling his thumbs like he'd been doing previously until he spoke. I knew Ray was going to be alive when we got there, he was strong enough. Facing Bryan probably hurts more than getting rammed in the side by a truck; and he lived that. Bryan had even made it so Ray had stopped breathing for nearly twenty minutes the first time he fell unconcious. He wouldn't be in the best of shape and most likely wouldn't be able to enter this years tournament, I knew that much as well, so did everyone else. Mr.Dickenson would most likely call off the tournament. Everyone knows Ray is like his grandson and he'd be too heartbroken to start a tournament without him in it.

...That's the idiot in me talking. Ignore him.

Finally reaching our new destination, Dickenson and the other two were waiting by the entrance, nodding as Max, Stupid and I walked towards them after getting out of the vehicle. Entering through the glass doors, Mr.D led us to the waiting room by the E.R, explaining he'd talked to the nurse at the front desk of where he was. Surprise, surprise. It was pretty obvious you'd do that, old man, otherwise you wouldn't be guiding us to said room.

Sitting on the plump, red couches, everyone seemed to zone out into their own worlds as we waited (No, _really_?) for the doctors to finish treating Ray. Bored out of my mind in the first couple of minutes I shrugged my bag off my shoulder and absentmindedly dug through it feeling the worn out, tattered cover of the book. Deciding there was nothing better to do, I brought the book out of my backpack and flipped it open, much to everyone's disapproval.

"You're reading Ray's diary?! What's wrong with you, man?!"

"It's a book, Tyson, not his diary. Ray lent it to me while you guys were sleeping in the limo."

"..Oh. Okay then, maybe I could borrow it after?"

I gave him no reply as I stared curiously at the front page (not the page with the start of the chapter) and then back to the cover. There was no mention of an author, anywhere. Stupid's stupid has yet again infected me; the author was Ray (something). Sighing in frustration, I opened to the first chapter. The words were faded, page stained yellow and nearly torn out of the book. The binding was barely keeping the book together, and the texture of the cover was ripping in parts and felt riggidy (for a lack of better words) against my hands.

Before actually getting to read, I was interrupted by a little Monkey,"I'm sorry, guys. It's...it's all my fault...I...I'm..." I glanced over the book at the kid who was still shaking horribly, Mr.Dickenson trying to comfort him by rubbing circles on his back. I watched as Max yet again went over and hugged the kid, sobbing into Daichi's ruffled hair, muffling words of comfort. Stupid and Glasses remained silent, and if they weren't going to add in two cents, hell, I might as well.

"Accidents happen." I did say two cents, didn't I? I frowned though, not at Monkey, but at the clock above his head. The drive to the hospital took around 45 minutes, and we'd sitting in the waiting room for around 10-15. Kon didn't seem to need anything major, a quick clean, a few stitches or so, maybe a cast or two, and then he would have been out and sitting in another bed in a hospital room. No doubt Ray was going to have a concussion or giant headache of some sort, but that couldn't possibly effect the time in the E.R, would it?

Flicking it off, I went back to looking at the book lying flimsily in the grasp of my hand ontop my lap, picking it back up and starting at the very first word at the top.

"_Chapter One"_

---

Sentimental: Baw, horrible ending, horrible chapter altogether (to me, lol).

Eh, I don't want to be rewriting this story /again/...so yeah.

Yah.

NEXT CHAPTER COMING TO A BEYBLADE STORE NEAR YOU.

Which is probably broken down or something.

I only saw like two Beyblades at a drug store or something, and I was all,"O-O;" and ran away.

I NEVER KNEW THEY KEPT EXISTING.


End file.
